Episode 2-89
The Priestess of Chaos grants Yuta permission to enter Kalibloom, although the number of citizens who opposed the group, including Riche, had only grown. Asha expresses relief that Yuta was allowed to enter, but Yuta implies that he could have broken the barrier, much to Asha's surprise. They then discuss Yuta's changing personality; he feels more combative than before,Season 2 Chapter 84: The Good (4) uninterested in matters that don't concern him, and fears that he may turn into a bad guy later on. Yuta thinks it may be better then, if he stays away from everyone, but admits that he doesn't want to stay alone, as he's been alone for a long time. He is about to ask Asha to give Leez to him, but he crumples the paper. Next he touches on Asha's misunderstanding with Leez, regarding her hating suras. Asha admits that it was a misunderstanding, and Yuta points out that when Asha first met him, she made a similar mistake: she also thought that Yuta couldn't be a rakshasa because superior suras had been confined to the sura realm.Season 1 Chapter 47: Half (半) - (5) Asha tells him to stop, since Ran already lectured her on the matter. Yuta asks then if she's hurt, because she did it for Yuta's sake: in the short term, for him and Leez to get along, and in the long term, to avoid a card she had gained through a stroke of luck. He tells her that even though he knew that she saw him as a card to be used,Season 1 Chapter 48: Half (半) - (6) he didn't care and was still grateful to her for keeping his identity a secret. He tells her that it was only a small, so she doesn't need to be upset. This suddenly reminds Asha of being told similar words by Rao Leez. Before she can respond, however, Yuta tells her to clear the misunderstanding with Leez: if this continues, everyone will leave Asha,Season 2 Chapter 26: The Border (6) like he told her before.Season 2 Chapter 27: Reflection (1) She must become more honest to be remembered as a good person. Asha coldly informs him that it isn't necessary, since she isn't a good person anyway. Yuta closes his notebook, and decides to stop interfering. He tells himself that if Leez drifts apart from Asha, it can only be good for him. Leez greets Yuta with a "Welcome" cake with raw meat inside, which he instantly devours. As Ran complains that the decorations aren't worth the time and effort, they hear a commotion outside: an angry crowd demands to see Asha, and criticizes her for keeping the resurrection spell to herself. Ran understands how they feel as he was once in a similar position, but also sympathizes with Asha, since the spell is traumatizing on the user. He recalls being in a similar position: after his parents died during the Cataclysm, he begged his aunt, then the Priestess of Resurrection, to revive his parents (whose bodies he had frozen), while refusing to believe that the spell could no longer be used. However, he also felt that their pleas were pointless: if the bodies aren't immediately frozen, the name gets crossed off pretty fast. Leez just observes the scene silently. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Yuta implies that he could have broken the Earth Barrier. In Season 1, he was able to nullify Agwen's hoti brahma, so he may be able to nullify even god-level items made by primeval gods.Season 1 Chapter 55: The Wavering King (5) * The lessons Yuta referred to are likely his lessons from Shuri. She taught him in particular to keep his mind calm and to only attack if he's attacked first.Season 1 Chapter 45: Half (半) - (3)Season 1 Chapter 54: The Wavering King (4)Season 1 Chapter 56: The Wavering King (6) * Asha briefly thought of Rao Leez. She also thought of him briefly while in the water channel.Season 1 Chapter 91: Lies for You (3) She most likely met him while he was on a mission on Carte.Season 2 Chapter 11: Blood (6) * Asha always thought negatively of herself, or at least of her own actions. She told Brilith long ago that her path was 'corrupt from the start.'Season 1 Chapter 25: AAA Magician (5) * We later learn that Yuta can use Insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it isn't clear what purpose they serve here. See spoiler section of chapter 2-110.Season 2 Chapter 110: Last Stand (4) * On the wall of Cafe Maple, the flyer for the opening of the Temple of Chaos is gone. It was last seen 2 chapters ago. * We now have a better idea of what happened to Ran during the Cataclysm: ** When Halfs were caught in emotional resonance, he apparently first sought his mother for help.Season 2 Chapter 61: Frozen Tears (4) ** His mother may have turned on him instead.Season 1 Chapter 60: Rival (3) ** Afterwards, he froze both his parents, but his aunt could no longer revive them, as the corresponding spell could no longer be used after the Cataclysm.Season 2 Chapter 87: The Good (7) * The spell for freezing is bhavati varuna. The temples of Water and Resurrection are both in Mistyshore (though the temple of Resurrection disappeared with Visnu), so Mistyshore could have been specialized in revivals. 2-89 permit from Teo.jpg|official entry permit 2-89 sad Yuta 2.jpg|"I don't want to be alone." 2-89 Rao flashback.jpg|"Anyone could make the same mistake." 2-89 yum.png|gone in one bite References